Miscommunication
by drowningmysorrow
Summary: My name is Jade, and my parents are dead. At least I think they are... But when I find out I'll help them. If only I could get a hold of my powers...  BBXRAE ROBSTAR


My name is Jade Angela Marie Logan. My parents, my _adoptive_ parents, had tried to convince me to change my last name to Coins, but failed. My parents, Rachel Logan, though she went by Raven sometimes, and Garfield Logan, who sometimes went by Changeling died when I was 14. They died while doing their 'duty' for the city by fighting off evil people.

I am 16 years old, and a girl, _duh_. I have straight raven black hair, with deep blue eyes, and ivory skin. I have 2 fangs on the top of my teeth, so I look like a vampire…

I was born blind and when I was 12 I got eye transplant surgery. Now I can see, though complications made me blind in my left eye.

On both of my wrists I have scars. I got them about a few months after my parents died when I tried to off myself, or I guess suicide.

I was adopted at age 15 by a young couple who wanted to have a kid but wanted to wait to have one of their _own_. Ouch, right? Well I was hurt by that comment. I don't really talk to them much. Too far away.

I was sent to a special school called 'Valley View High'. It's located in some mountains some place far from my adopted parents. Far from my life. At least I'm guessing that… I wear a school uniform, stupid huh?

The school is for people with special abilities. They help us train and focus them and stuff like that. I've never told anyone of my powers. Not my _real_ powers. I was sent here for my psychic/empath abilities. I can see the future, and sense others feelings and can soak up their feelings, and ect. Ect.

I don't know much about my abilities, only that they're dangerous, and to train hard and focus, focus, focus!

My mother said I was descended from a line of people with that ability from her mothers side, my grandma, who was named Angela Roth. They protected the holy land of wherever they were with those powers…

I've trained hard, so hard that some days I collapse from exhaustion. When I wake from my unconscious state I find myself on the training grounds.

I don't have friends, so it gets pretty quiet. I keep to myself. I read and draw a lot. During class I don't really pay attention because I know all this stuff. When it comes to ability training/classes everyone gets separated by their powers and categories. I go to Divinatory, in the school records my only powers are psychic abilities. Not really classified as powers.

Yet…they are still ignorant to my _special __**special**_powers. The ultra powerful kids are basically the popular kids. I just avoid them. I basically avoid everyone.

In my Divinatory class the teachers teaches you to embrace your gift and how to handle the visions, ect. Sometimes she has a little class discussion on latest visions we've had. I still remember my first time. Everyone had little visions like how some bodies cat would die, or who would win the lottery, or when something would run out or whatever.

_FlashBack~~_

"_Okay, Mira…tell us about your latest vision." Ms. Ghaun said._

_Mira, a bubbly girl smiled._

"_My latest vision was a girl , arriving late for class. I think it was…" she turned to look around and whens he saw me she smiled._

"_Her!" She pointed to me. I waved to the class._

"_Ok, now what about you Damian?" she asked a cute guy, with black hair, and bright blue eyes. He wore black glasses._

"_My neighbors house caught on fire." He said frowning. I sighed._

"_What about you Michael?" She asked a blonde boy with brown eyes. He smiled._

"_A teacher in Texas is going to win the lottery in exactly seven days at exactly 2 pm." He said seriously. I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my lips. They were focusing on certain things so that's why the visions were all about people they knew or things they liked._

"_What about your latest vision Jade?" The teacher asked me harshly._

"_My latest vision…" wasn't good. It was about my mom and dad's old superhero group. They were going to have a huge fight. Someone was going to die._

"_Which was?" Kasey, a popular kid who wore too much makeup exclaimed impatiently._

"_My latest vision… is private." I finished lamely as I brushed some hair from my face to my ears. The teacher rose an eyebrow._

"_Now, now Jade, everyone has to share. Or I'll dock your grade down." She threatened. I snorted in my mind. I could care less about grades._

"_Go ahead." I motioned my hand for her to go on. She rolled her eyes. I wasn't one that really shared. _

_END FLASHBACK~~_

_I was walking through the halls one day, trying not to walk into walls, when I suddenly got a vision._

_A woman, who looked kind and dirty was laying in a green mans lap._

"_At least we're still alive. We'll get out." She whispered, her purple hair was tied into a messy bun. The man sighed._

_He was handsome, his hair was green and he had beautiful jade green eyes._

_They were familiar._

"_Rachel, honey, Jade thinks we're dead. Things can't get worse." I almost had a heart attack when I realized these were my parents…_

_They were alive…_

_They were in trouble…_

_And I had to protect them._

_Hop you liked, I might make a comic out of this._


End file.
